1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning assist device for drilling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a positioning assist device for drilling, multiple dental implant holes.
2. Description of Related Art
While tooth breaking, losing or extracting due to severe dental caries or other reasons, a dental implant (or an artificial tooth) is filled in the site of the missing tooth, so as to restore the appearance and integrity of teeth.
One of conventional dental restorations is a “carrying” way to fill a whole new dental implant. In brief, tops of two teeth adjacent to the missing tooth are grinded partially, a unit including the missing tooth and the flanking tooth bridge is made, and the unit is placed on the grinded tops of the adjacent teeth by adhering the flanking tooth bridge thereon. The adjacent teeth provide support to “carry” the dental implant in the site of the missing tooth.
The “carrying” way is cheap; however, it provides bad adhesion and injuries the adjacently health teeth, so that it is not a good dental restoration.
Hence, a dental implant surgery is widely applied in the dental industry and dental patients, in which the artificial tooth root is implanted rather than injuring the adjacent teeth.
As such for the dental implant surgery, it is to drill a hole of patient gums corresponding to the site of the missing tooth, to place and to fix a pre-made artificial tooth root into the hole. Thus, the quality of the dental implant depends on the precision of drilling position and angle.
During the conventional dental implant surgery, the drilling position and angle of the artificial tooth root depend on the experience of the dentist. However, the dentist is hard to control the precision, resulting in deviations of the drilling position, angle and the implanted tooth root. Therefore, the shifted tooth root cannot correspond to the adjacent teeth precisely, even resulting in failure of the dental implant surgery.
Thus, a positioning assist device for drilling is further developed, which places a reference rod, a guiding plate set and the like in the pre-drill position, for assuring the precision of the drilling position. However, when drilling multiple dental implant holes, the positioning assist device is necessary to place the reference rod, the guiding plate set and the like of the positioning assist device corresponding to each hole, resulting in more inconvenience.
For solving the above problem, a dental mold is pre-made according to the patient's gums, for subsequently drilling dental implant holes according to the dental mold. However, the cost of the dental mold and the waiting time of the dental implant will be increased.
Based on the above reasons, drilling multiple dental implant holes is still very inconvenient.